


The Massage Therapist

by Kihoanya



Series: KiHo Smut Collection [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, M/M, Massage, Sensual Play, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihoanya/pseuds/Kihoanya
Summary: Wonho is a massage therapist, and one of his clients requested another type of massage.





	The Massage Therapist

Wonho grabbed his watch to look at the time, it was 4 AM and still had an hour to go, he was folding a medium sized towel and placed it nicely on the massaging table for his last client to use, Yoo Kihyun.

Kihyun had gotten a massage from him before so this would be his 3rd time. And Wonho was looking forward to it.

His client arrived and was guided to the cosy dimmed room where soft relaxing music played. Wonho greets him, asking how he's doing and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm fine, just having some lower back pain." Kihyun replied.

"Okay, we'll get right to it then, call me when you're ready." Wonho said and pointed at the table, Kihyun nods and waited for Wonho to leave the room for him to undress. After he took his clothes off, folding them nicely and placed them on a chair, he opened the towel and lays down on the soft table. After placing the towel over his naked butt he called for him, saying he's ready and waited for him to enter the room.

Wonho enters to close the door behind him and washed his hands. "Is there anything else I need to focus on?" Wonho asked while standing next to the table and placed the oil bottle between Kihyun's legs after drying his hands thoroughly.

"My muscles are kinda sore too."

"Damn, what have you been doing." The other chuckled and folded the towel on Kihyun's butt smaller, revealing more of his thighs and lower back.

"I've been going to the gym." Kihyun added.

Wonho hears him speak while he poured the oil on his back, shoulders, arms and legs.

"It's warm." Kihyun mentions.

"It's good, right? Or is it too hot?" Wonho spoke softly and rubbed the oil over his skin, then lightly stroked over his back.

"No it's perfectly fine." he replied.

With that said, Wonho massaged the neck and back area, working his fingers over the muscle. He moved over his left arm with both hands, working his way down to his palm. He liked his hands, so he massaged it a bit longer going between his fingers before doing the same to his other arm, slowly working his way to his palm. He poured some more oil on his lower back and massaged his spine, then focused on his lower back, loosening up the tense muscles and heating it up. Then worked his way up.

Kihyun lets out a soft breath, feeling the relieve his back needed. The dimmed light, warmth, smell, touch and music was really relaxing him, he could almost fall asleep. He felt the pressing of Wonho's hands on his lower back again, now going to his hips, which means the towel became even smaller.  
He now poured the oil over his legs to his ankles and placed the bottle behind him on a table to massage the oil in his skin. After that, he worked on his calfs, one by one, slow but hard to reach the muscles well.

"How is it so far?" Wonho asked quietly, trying not to disturb the relaxing vibe in the room.

"Amazing." He replied and turned his head to the side where he stood, watching him from his eye sight before he closed them back. Wonho smiled and massaged his feet, then made his way up in one long stroke to the back of his knees.

"Have you ever gotten a massage yourself?" Kihyun asked with a slight chuckle, trying to form a conversation and Wonho replied with a simple 'Yeah, of course' after he finished massaging his thighs, he unfolded the towel to cover more of his butt, to spread his legs a little further apart and massaged both thighs at once now, from his calf muscles, going up.  Every visit he would end up with a boner, which was normal, but this time it felt a tad bit more sexual.

The tips of his fingers went under the towel with each stroke closer towards his butt and it made him focus on his work more. It's just the idea of his fingers passing that limit that made his heart jump. Imagining him slowly but surely massaging his butt starting from under his cheeks, more under the towel and with each squeeze his heart rate would go crazy, even more if his asshole got teased with those slippery fingers and how easy he could get fingered by him. Little did he know, Wonho was getting hard too, which was not okay on his job.

Wonho notices his body being less relaxed, his butt rose the slightest and his expression says he's thinking deeply about something. "Can you turn around for me, please?" He says so he could begin to massage his chest. And the other was now on his back, feeling the drops of oil being poured on his stomach and arms, then on his thighs.

Normally Kihyun would request a massage focussing more on the muscles mostly on his back side but today Wonho read on the papers he also requested a full body massage to relax.

And Wonho, as a professional, ignored the bulge, he stood by Kihyun's head to move both his hands over his smooth freshly shaven, or waxed chest and massaged some areas in circles, ignoring the nipples of course, going down to his stomach where he feels him react under his fingertips.

Kihyun turned his head to the side, trying to get a hold of himself while he enjoyed the heavy strokes over his torso a little too much, his breathing and his heartbeat never changed. Wonho's curiousity led his eyes to his face that was still to the side and noticed how flushed he was, eyes small and lips parted. He guides his head back straight to squeeze the muscles lying in the crook of his neck, forgetting he was at work for a moment and moved his fingers over his neck in a caressing type of way. Distracted by something he liked once again.

"Is this the only massage you give?" Kihyun began and Wonho took a while before he answered him.

"Yes.. why?" He spoke and works his upper arm, to his hand. He did the same to his other arm after he finished.

"So.. you never gave someone a sensual massage before?" Kihyun awkwardly brought it up, he never thought he would but he was feeling a little too much and he honestly doesn't care going a step further, Wonho was attractive as shit and no one will ever find out anyway..

Wonho took a deep breath and brought himself next to his thighs.

"No." He finally said. He tried to concentrate on warming up his thigh but his mind was on the bulge that was growing in his pants, the topic and the one literally next to his own hand while he worked it over Kihyun's warm slippery skin. The other felt himself growing even more, he had the urge to be touched already, or he needes to end this session now so he can go home to take care of it.  
Wonho himself had a hard time ignoring the thoughts he was struggling with and moved closer to his crotch under the towel and his inner thighs, he definitely was about to cross the line now, he wasn't suppose to massage anywhere that close. He reached the stage he had feared for days. He looked down at his pants and let out a breath, noticing Kihyun's hand too.

 _"Damn, his hand is so fucking close to my crotch.."_ Wonho thought to himself and glanced over to Kihyun's face again, yep, he was frustrated alright. He folded the towel smaller, revealing a little too much although he still couldn't see anything and moved his hands over his abdomen; he was mentally fighting himself but his body just wouldn't listen.

"Can you give me one?" Kihyun asked quietly, almost a whisper.

Wonho looked at him, how he hated this moment.

"A sensual massage.." He then reminds him.

"That's not really my job." Wonho still had the power to deny, just to force himself not to do anything stupid.

"Just a simple one?" He says moving his hips a little, feeling the need of his manhood being stroked. Wonho sighs deeply, he could imagine how much he wanted it right now but he didn't want to risk losing his job if they find out, if Kihyun wanted a sensual massage, he would have to get one somewhere else.

"Just a quick one will do.." Kihyun now basically begged him in disguise, trying to convince him.

Wonho then stopped massaging, you could see the doubt in his face. He sighs again and grabbed more oil to pour over his chest as the warmth kept drying it out. He stood by Kihyun's head again and repeated a few steps.

"Whenever you're ready.." He then said while moving his hands over his stomach in a more sensual way, since that's what he asked for. The massage was now more sexual, the strokes were slower, sometimes lightly caressed over his skin, using his fingertips or nails and harder strokes on certain places. Kihyun had his eyes closed and focused on every stroke over his now completely naked body.

Wonho's eyes were glued on his throbbing cock and noticed his pants becoming tighter. He stood by his legs again and massaged around it, not fully touching it, but he let his arm slide against it, making him twitch once in a while.

Kihyun let out a quiet sound of frustration and he opened his eyes to look at the man teasing him, and caught him staring at his hardened crotch with his mouth slightly open.

 _"I can see that you want me Wonho.."_ He thought and examined him, from his thickly formed chest going down to his tight abs and noticed his bulge poking against the fabric; damn he really is well build. He suddenly gasps at the warm slippery hand now stroking over his shaft and lifts his head to look, watching him lightly move over his length. He placed his head back down and tensed up from the constant stroke over the sensitive tip.

He couldn't help but moan but hid it by biting his lip as his inner thighs and balls got massaged. The sloppy sounds of the oil also turned him on. His hand, that was next to Wonho's crotch, moved closer, and closer, he stretched his finger to touch him but got stopped when Wonho bends down to take him in. The pleasure increased when he was now sucking him while one hand stroked his shaft firmly and the other massaged his balls. He sucks him harder and took him in deeper.

Wonho continues with a hand job and Kihyun groans at the intense build up until he finally came on the other's hand, some cemen landed on his stomach as well. He got cleaned up, and wanted to be turned around by the other. He gladly did so and was now back on his stomach, not able to wait for what's next. Wonho poured oil over his butt cheeks and massaged them for a while. He didn't care anymore, he checked the time and continued massaging how Kihyun had imagined. He only had a half hour now, which will be more than enough.

He spread his cheeks with every stroke and had the urge to massage his entrance to finger him, and so he did. His thumb slid against his slippery pinkish entrance, making the other lift his butt a little, he then entered and moved his fingers in him. Hearing the few whimpers coming from the man made him want to fuck him already.

"Don't you have something bigger for me?" Kihyun says in his unsteady voice and turned his head to where the other stood. Moving his hand closer to firmly squeeze his trapped cock. Wonho froze a bit from the touch and automatically closed his eyes, letting out a short breathy moan. Kihyun took a hold of his pants and pulled him closer. He leaned on his elbows while loosening his belt and unzipped his pants to pull his dick out, taking him in right away. He lathered him with saliva and swirled his tongue against the head then down to his shaft near the balls where it's getting more sensative.

Wonho curses some words at the skillful act and held onto the man's jaw, he moved his hips and thrusts in Kihyun's warm mouth for some time before he brought himself at the awaiting ass, he needed him. Kihyun watches his move and positioned himself where he was now hovered over the massaging table with one leg still on it and the other met the cold floor.

Wonho poured some oil over his already slippery butt and let it leak to his entrance, he placed the bottle back at its place and rubbed his tip between his butt cheeks before pushing himself fully inside. Kihyun was overwhelmed and could take it right away.

"Please move." He begs before the rush disappears and so Wonho moved his hips, slipping in and out. The other breathed and moaned at the burning sensation accompanied with great pleasure but tried to keep the rest in while his sweet spot already got hit over and over. Both men's body was ticklish all over.

Wonho moans at the satisfying feeling and at the other's moans still forcing out as he trying to stay quiet. He was so ready to pound in him harder but he was too tight still, he held onto his damp skin from the oil and thrusts faster anyway when he too could take a pinch of pain.

The vibe in the room went from relaxed, to pure lust and Wonho turns him around to lift his legs up and pushed back in to continue his thrusting, making Kihyun throws his head back. He holds his breath to lick his dry lips from the panting to lay down flat, his head hangs from the table and fists were clenched at the edge of the soft table.  
Wonho moved his hands over Kihyun's stomach, going up to his chest and neck. He lifted his head back up and leaned on his elbows to meet his gaze, both staring at each other's looks filled with lust before Wonho leaned in, he wanted to taste and feel those attractive lips that always looked so soft, curious if they really were. Kihyun willingly kissed back, their tongues played with each other hungrily, they sucked and pecked their now pink puffy lips before pulling apart when they were both near. Kihyun held his breath but not for too long when the pleasure increased dramatically, leaving him let out a grunt when came first and a few seconds later Wonho followed, pounding his final thrusts deeper into his warm cave that sent shivers though his spine.

They both breathed heavily until the lust vanished from their body. They cleaned the mess up and got dressed. This was the first time Wonho gave one of his clients a happy ending and promised himself that it will be the last time too. If, he can resist Kihyun's request..

The end~

Thnx for reading, please feel free to comment, like and share ^^


End file.
